The invention relates to a stretch film and method for producing a stretch film.
Stretch films are produced by prestretching a film. Prestretching the film will increase the strength of the film. Further, the prestretching generates a memory effect so that the film upon further stretching will remember its previous condition, i.e. the film will contract. Stretch films are used for packing goods for shipment. Particularly, stretch films are utilized for tying together goods on a pallet or the like. For this purpose, the goods are stacked on a pallet, and a stretch film is wrapped completely around them to thus hold the goods safely on the pallet.
Due to different tensions in the film while being wrapped around the goods and due to sharp edges of the goods, such stretch films can easily tear at the edges. Because of the inherent tension in the film, this will cause the film sheet to tear off, so that the goods have to be wrapped again. For reducing the danger that the outer edges of the stretch film might tear, it is known from EP 0 728 102 to fold the two outer edges of the longitudinal film inwards. Also in such a stretch film, sharp edges or projecting edges of a carton may tear holes in the film. Because of the tension in the longitudinal direction of the film, these holes will enlarge along the whole width of the film so that a safe hold of the goods on a pallet will not be guaranteed anymore.